Midnight Orchestra
, performed by Aqua Timez, is the sixteenth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It also appeared in an OVA which was given to the first 5000 people who bought a Naruto shirt. It started in episode 193 and ended in episode 205, where it was replaced with Freedom. Lyrics Rōmaji Mayonaka no utaga sakenda Boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto Akaku sukitooru yuugure no ato hoshi tachi wa sora ni tsuwari sorezore no oto kanadeteitta Sunao ni nare to iware nakutemo Namida wa mo boku no omoi tsurete ashi moto de chiisana umi ni natta Sora wa ugokanai higa nobori oriru dake Jimen wa ugokanai kimi ga arukuka arukanaika dake da Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da Dai kirai da taisetsu wo shitte shimatta ano hi kara zutto A shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de tsukueru kurai de Jyuubun nanda wakeaeru hito ga iruka inaika dake da Rōmaji (Full Version) Mayonaka no utaga sakenda Boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto Akaku sukitooru yuugure no ato hoshi tachi wa sora ni tsuwari sorezore no oto kanadeteitta Sunao ni nare to iware nakutemo Namida wa mo boku no omoi tsurete ashi moto de chiisana umi ni natta Sora wa ugokanai higa nobori oriru dake Jimen wa ugokanai kimi ga arukuka arukanaika dake da Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da Dai kirai da taisetsu wo shitte shimatta ano hi kara zutto A shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de tsukueru kurai de Jyuubun nanda wakeaeru hito ga iruka inaika dake da Tsuyogaru tabi ni hibi ga hairu kokoro wa sou Maru de GARASU saiku ga miseru hakanai yume Junsui wo butsukeau no ga kowai kara bokura wa mina Sure tafuri wo shite futoumei na sekai ni sumitsuita Omotai jiyuu wo hikizutte aruiteta Wakare ga kuru tabi sora ga toozakatte yuku you ni mieta Sayonara no ame ga tsubuyaita karita mama no kasa ga arunda Koko ni arunda karita mama no yasashisa ga kono mune ni zutto A boku ni wa mada akiramete inai saikai ga aru Yakusoku ga aru hoshikuzu wo BEDDO ni shite nemutteiru ano hito ni Kisetsu no nai machi ni sadamikomu otoko no ko Atama wo nagete kureru hito ga inakatta dake Soredake nanoni Hoshi to mitsumeau samugari na kodomotachi Mayonaka no utaga sakenda Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da Dai kirai da hitoribochi de ikiteyukete shimau nante koto A shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de tsukeuru kurai de Jyuubun nanda wakeaeru hito ga iru ka inaika dake-- Mayonaka no uta wa sakebiyo Boku hontou wa boku hontou wa Sabishii kata Taiyou no mabiushisa ni kakikesare temo Saa hata wo furoka Kata wa kumoka Tada utao ka Dore demo ii yo Wakeaeru kimi ga iruka inaika dake da yo Kanji (Full Version) 真夜中の詩が叫んだ「僕本当は、あの日からずっと・・・」 赤く透き通る夕暮れの後　星たちは 空に座り　それぞれの音を奏でていた 素直になれ と言われなくても 涙はもう　僕の思いを連れて足元で小さな海になった 空は動かない 日が昇り降りるだけ 地面は動かない 君が歩くか　歩かないかだけだ 真夜中の詩が叫んだ「僕ほんとうは　独りが嫌いだ　大嫌いだ」 大切を知ってしまった あの日からずっと ああ幸せなんて 小さなスプーンで掬えるくらいで　充分なんだ 分け合える人がいるか　いないかだけだ 強がる度にひびが入る　心はそう　まるでガラス細工が見せる 　儚い夢 純粋をぶつけあうのが怖いから 僕らはみな すれたふりをして 不透明な世界に住みついた 重たい自由を引きずって　歩いてた 別れが来る度　 空がとおざかってゆくように見えた さよならの雨が呟いた「借りたままの傘があるんだ　ここにあるんだ」 借りたままの優しさが この胸にずっと 僕にはまだ 　あきらめていない　再会がある　約束がある 星屑をベッドにして　眠っているあの人に 季節のない街にしゃがみ込む男の子 頭を撫でてくれる人がいなかっただけ　それだけなのに 星と見つめあう　寒がりな子供達 真夜中の詩が叫んだ「僕ほんとうは独りが　嫌いだ　大嫌いだ」 独りぼっちで　生きてゆけてしまうなんてこと 幸せなんて　小さなスプーンで掬えるくらいで充分なんだ 分け合える人がいるか　いないかだけ 真夜中の詩は叫ぶよ「僕ほんとうは　僕ほんとうは　淋しかった」 太陽の眩しさに　かき消されても さぁ　旗を振ろうか 肩を組もうか ただうたおうか どれでもいいよ 分け合える君がいるか　いないかだけだよ English (Full Version) The song of midnight cried out and from that day on, I've truly… After the twilight turned a translucent red the stars lay in the sky and played their twinkling sounds Without even being told to be more open already my tears brought my feelings along and became a small sea at my feet The sky doesn't move, it's just the sun that comes and goes The ground doesn't move, it's just you who walk upon it The song of midnight cried out I truly hate being alone more than anything and from that day on, I learned the hard way of what was important Ah, all I need is being able to scoop up happiness with a tiny spoon so long as I have someone to share it with The days I pretended to be strong come back to me It’s like showing my heart in glasswork, a fleeting dream Throwing purity around is scary We’ve all pretended we’ve had it at one point in this opaque world we live in I walked, dragging a heavy freedom along When the farewell came, it looked like the sky was leaving The rain of goodbye muttered, and my umbrella was open And now opened kindness will always be in my chest I haven’t given up on the hope that we will meet again I made a promise to the people who sleep with stardust on their beds It was only a matter of showing some kinds to the boys hugging their knees in the season-less town but even so… Those children, so sensitive to the cold, gaze upon the stars. The song of midnight cried out I truly hate being alone more than anything I hate to go on living completely alone… Ah, all I need is being able to scoop happiness with a tiny spoon so long as I have someone to share it with The song of midnight cried out I was truly, truly… lonely Even if I were to be erased by the sun's radiance. Now come! Let's lead the way, or stand shoulder to shoulder or just sing out! Whichever is fine, as long as you're here to share it with me Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Tsunade * Hinata Hyūga * Kurenai Yūhi * Naruto Uzumaki Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Mayonaka no Orchestra